Just smile
by WhensunshinewiltsIdanceinrain
Summary: Lord Voldy is taking over,& tensions run high. But strangers from the future come to hogwarts with a lesson that impacts the outcome of the war; Hatred is bad for your soul,& when the going gets rough, always find time to smile. Shorts,Marauders NxtGenEra
1. Prologue

Honey Terrop and the Nightmare Come True

By Wilting Sunshine- Note the title will most likely Change

James PoV

This was my worst nightmare. The one that muted my thoughts and curtled my body. It would wake me in the middle of the night sweaty and gasping. It was Lily. She was kissing this bloke with spiky white hair, sort of punk rocker, and she enjoying it. Not-not like _that_. No. Like she enjoyed it because it was with _him_. Like she was in love. Their kiss was so innocent, sweet. Blissful.

I know she didn't love _me_. I can take a hint. But she was never in love with anyone else so far as I could tell. But apparently I was wrong. Because the difference between now and the nightmare, was that this was not a dream.

& & &

His throat was dry, but he somehow managed to pull together a raspy voice and gasp

"L-Lily. W-wh-what are you doing?"

Lily parted her lips from the boys, but she left her hands rested lovingly on his chest, her eyes cast downwards half-closed in annoyance.

"James I'm enjoying time with my boyfriend. Just because-" She lifted her head to look at him. She had started her second sentence angry but as soon as she saw him she faltered. James, in turn, could only look at her eyes. This wasn't Lily, he thought dumbly. Lily's eyes weren't brown; they were the most amazing shade of green. In some lights, they were the darkest ivy-

"Just-just y-you're- oh dammit." She muttered abatingly, ending in resting her forehead on her apparent boyfriends chest.

"Dammit not again." She repeated, although this time she seemed more… understanding, like she figured something out.

He wished he knew what it was, because he was totally in the dark.

Simultaneously the couple sighed and the girl who wasn't Lily raised her up to James again and stepped towards him. James noted this was the first time since he saw her that she broke contact with her boyfriend.

"Listen James, I know that by now you've figured out that, I'm not Lily you know, what with the eyes and all," she said awkwardly, gesturing her two big brown eyes. "Well, I'm not _your_ Lily anyways." James just stared. She sighed. "Right well, I know this'll be difficult but just… forget this, okay? Just go back to your dorm, put off that assignment McGonagall gave you, and go to sleep."

Hesitantly, she stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. She looked at him almost jokingly.

"Who knows? This whole thing might just be a bad dream."

James' mouth dropped. The boyfriend was chuckling silently, looking down to conceal his laughter. The girl took a few long strides back to him and took his hand. They smiled at each other and walked down the corridor hand in hand while James just stood there, shocked and alone.

• • •

"We Are Terrible!" he exclaimed giddily.

"Hah! What do you think the chances are he actually went back?!"

"My money's on that he's still dumbstruck. Hopefully by the time he snapped out of it we'll have a completely different James to worry about." This caused the redhead to burst out laughing.

"Marcus!" she gasped. He smiled at her laughter.

"You know I'm kidding." Marcs said. His girlfriend hurried to him.

"Are you sure about that?" she teased, grabbing his arm. "Come on, we're here."

And then she placed her free hand on the majestic gargoyle statue before them. After a moment of concentration she smiled and muttered "Pickle relish Jelly Beans." The gargoyle hopped aside and winked at them, revealing a staircase. When the couple reached the top the girl caressed the statue's neck.

"Thanks Stevie, long time no see."

She said gratefully. Marcus pat the statue on the back.

"Might I inquire as to why you are choosing to converse with my statue?" said a voice from the doorway. The girl smiled.

"Why indeed you may Albus."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"_Why_ are you conversing with my statue? Miss…"

The girl smiled again.

"My name." she said it like it was the funniest thing in the world. "You can call me Honey, everybody does… But my name is Lily. Lily Molly Potter."

End Prologue.

­­­­­­­­­

So tell me what you think. This is my first fic and I really need the imput.


	2. What Was Lily Up To?

**Well nobody answered me when i asked for your opinion, which made me sad:(. But oh well. Here's a New chapter for you. Please review!!**

James just stood were he was for a long time. It was eventually a soft, familiar voice down the corridor that jostled him back to his senses.

"Potter?" He snapped his head to see a confused red-head staring at him as if he had a second head.

"Lily?" he asked her, confused as well.

"But-" she didn't seem to have planned what else to say. "But you-"

"W-what are you doing out of bed?" he asked. This seemed to cause Lily to revert back to her normal self.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." she said accusingly.

"I-" James paused. "I don't remember."

"What?" Lily said disbelievingly.

"Dear Merlin's long silver beard Evans I have absolutely no idea." Lily began to look concerned.

"Potter, we should get you back to bed." she said, walking over to him and guiding him towards the tower by draping her arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah." James breathed, rattled. "So what were you doing out here?" Lily looked stricken.

"Um. I was just patrolling."

"Mmm?" James said. "Don't the patrols turn in a at midnight? It's three in morning."

"Is that what time it is?" she replied curiously.

"Yeah, what are you doing up?" James repeated. Lily tensed.

"Just get going." she said stiffly.

_Flashback_

Lily opend her eyes and groaned into her pillow. She had been having an impossible time trying to get to sleep. Wondering what time it was, she felt around for her wand on her side table. Gum wrappers. Hair clips. Flip Flop. Bracelet. Mascara. Tie. Clipping from the Prophet. Where the blazes was her wand when she needed it?!

She groaned loudly into her pillow again.

"Lih-ee shut-uh." Mary''s voice grumbled. "Goat beh."

"Can fine m' want." she moaned back.

"Take a pill you three and GO TO BED!" yelled Rose.

"Oh-nee tu uh em." Gab murmured tiredly.

"Can' sleeeeeee." Lily slurred.

"Oh for heavens sake." Rose said. There was a rustle of sheets and a crinkling noise of candy wrappers being unwrapped.

"Jas, Oreo, I don't know how you sleep through this." Rose muttered irritated.

"I don't." Jas said back just as annoyed. A horrible stench filled the room.

"Argh."

"EW!"

"Merlin what is that?!"

"We're just as awake as ever now Rosey, thank you." Gab said snidely.

"My my my. You are not a morning person." Rose said maternally.

"Mornin-ARGH ROSE!" Gab cried.

"I get the feeling that we are all awake then?" Slurred a deep african accent.

"Hey Oreo, nice of you to join us." Rose said brightly but quietly, her voice gliding across the room, but her feet making no sound. "Yes I do believe all of Gryffindor tower is awake."

"AGOOEW!!" Mary screamed. "DAMN! IT GOES IN YOUR MOUTH?!"

"That is typically what pills do, yes." Rose replied. "I take one every night. Being blind does nothing to help your body realize when it's time to sleep."

Lily was filled with dread as she heard Rose's voice come closer to her until she knew that her friend was hovering over her bed.

"Ros-" Lily began, but as she did Rose dropped a pill into her mouth and it fell down her throat. "BLARGH!" she hacked."you eat one of these every night?"

"Mmm." Roses voice swished back over to her own bed. "Now good night!" she said exasperatedly.

"Nightie night." Jas said sleepily. There was soft snoring coming from Oreo's bed.

Lily realized after about five minutes that she still wasn't asleep. In fact, she was even more _not_ asleep than she was when Mary first told her to go to bed. She sighed, and decided that maybe she would take a walk and work off the restlessness that plagued her that night. She pulled back her sheets, careful not to wake her sleeping roommates, and pulled on a thick pair of socks and a warm gray coat her grand mother had made her for her birthday last January.

It was an amazing coat. Very thin wool material, hugged her arms and chest and waist snugly, then fell loosely to the floor. It had a button almost on top of the side seem of the coat, just bellow her waist. This flap of the coat was about three inches long, and the other flap of the coat reached over to that side with a button hole to slide it through. For fashion purposes, her grandmother had added another button near her hip. She found her wand and slid it into one of the coat's near to invisible pockets. She headed quietly for the door, hoping not to wake any of her testy roommates.

"Night Lily." Rose muttered.

She froze for a moment, then hustled out the door. She could practically see Rose smiling in her sleep and suspected that her friend hadn't given her a sleeping pill...

Lily wandered aimlessly for hours. There was no class the next day so she wasn't worried about lack of sleep, and all the patrol's had long since gone to bed, so she wouldn't be punished. Lily vaguely wondered what time it was when she heard a noise behind her. Immediately she took out her wand and whipped around to see...

"Potter?"

The black haired boy turned around and Lily gasped out loud. His robed were dusty, as if he had fallen on the ground, and he had a giant bruise on one of his cheeks. He staggered towards her and she noticed a bottle in his hand.

"Li-ee Imm s'rry." he slurred, and Lily backed away. A very bad smell invaded her nostrils and made her bring a hand over her nose.

"Potter... Potter have you been... _drinking_?" It was an obvious question, the bottle in his hand, the alcohol on his breath and his slurring and staggering... but she didn't know what to say.

"Im s'rry!" he cried, obviously not hearing her. "I reallee liiiiiik herrr, but I wont date her." he held up one arm and slung the other one over his heart in a promise. "Becaaauuuuse I think I loooooovvve herrr, but I looooooovved you firt, an' I doughn wan tus tuuu fight neemore." Lily backed up a again.

"What's happened to you Potter?" she asked, mostly afraid but also, in the back of her mind, concerned. It was her guilty shame that she liked him, something which she tried to stamp out like a fire because she really want to, but she did. And now here he was, obviously intoxicated, saying these crazy things, and she couldn't help but feel like he wasn't talking to _her._ He really seemed crazy.

"Arrree weee guuuud?"

"Um." Lily squeaked. "Yes?" James' eyes lit up for second, but then they fell and looked so incredibly sad. They reminded Lily of this poor beaten puppy's eyes she had seen when she was 5 at a shelter.

"Noooooooo weeeeer nott. Yur eyyyyes. Yur eyyyes arre greeeeeenn." he staggered towards her again and she immediately backed up.

"James?" called a voice that sounded like... James. Lily backed up again in confusion. Footsteps echoed in the hall and they were growing closer. Lily saw a figure in the darkness. "James!" it called.

A boy who looked exactly like James ran up to the drunken staggering Potter and froze when he saw Lily. Lily froze when she saw his eyes. They were green.

"AL!" Potter cried in recognition. The boy, Al, was running his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated snort.

"Listen." he said, addressing Lily. "I'm gonna need you to kinda, forget this ever happened. Just like, go back to bed or something, before you get caught you know. This idiot's shouting" he elbowed Potter in the gut "probably attracted some attention."

"Wait-" Lily started.

"I gotta go. This lump is gonna be in some big trouble when we get back home." he dragged Potter back and left Lily staring into space. In the distance, she vaguely heard him say.

"James, what shit did you get into this time?"

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Again, I'd love a beta...**


	3. The Map is on the fritz

James and Lily made their way to Griffindor tower without running into any one. They were both completely silent throughout the whole trip, with the exception of when James complemented Lily's coat and she, completely startled, muttered a quick thanks.

When they made it to the Portrait however, the Fat Lady was gone. In her place was a short, thin teenage girl with long, wispy, silvery blue hair and ruby red eyes. She wore a dress the color of her hair that looked like it was made of water, it reminded James of what the invisibility cloak would look like if it, well, didn't make you invisible. She looked infinitely out of place in the background of the portrait and the pair assumed she was from a different painting.

"Hello." she said distractedly, walking up into a different picture frame, waking up a snoozing man in a feathered berret, asleep at a desk with a quill in his hand. Lily and James exchanged a glance.

"Uh, hi." Lily said. "Uh, do you think you could, I dunno... let us in?" The girl quit chatting with the cranky and sleep ridden portrait from the frame above and hoped up. She didn't land on the floor of that frame but fell right through it into the Fat Lady's chair.

"Maybe," she replied conversationally, "but I have to say, I've lost some friends of mine, and I'm getting kinda tired of waking up portraits. Not very friendly these people." She eyed the man above her, who had a very irritated expression as he tried to go back to sleep. "And since I'm unlikely to find anybody at these hours... because, that _would_ be against the rules..." she eyed them playfully. "I suppose I'll let you in. If you help me." James looked at her suspiciously.

"I haven't seen you around the castle." he said. "Have you?" he addressed Lily.

"No, actually. We don't even know your name." The girl's grin didn't waver.

"Brooke, nice to meet you. Now. Help me. Please?" she said cheerfully.

"How?" Lily asked. With this, Brooke seemed pleased.

"Did you see anything... I guess..._ odd, _while you were out?" she questioned. Lily paled and Brooke grinned.

"Ah... and how about yonder gentleman?" she gestured James.

"I uh, wouldn't remember." Brooke's eyebrows raised high on her forehead.

"Well." she said, intrigued. "That's very interesting. What's the last thing you do remember?" James hesitated, then spoke.

"It's like I fell asleep. I remember something happening before then, but like a dream, not clearly. I don't even remember waking up and getting out of bed, it was like slowly waking out of a reverie. I have no idea what I was doing before I woke up standing in middle of the hall way."

"Oh good." she murmured, then turned to Lily. "And what do you have for me?" Lily blushed.

"Oh I..." she seemed very uncomfortable. "I sort of saw a.. a drunken Potter. He was all staggering, and he kept telling me he was sorry, and that he wouldn't date someone he loved because he loved me first. It was all very odd. And then this other person who looked like Potter, but he had green eyes came up, yelling 'James', and the drunken Potter called him Al, and the Al guy told me to forget it ever happened and took drunken Potter off down a corridor. But then I started walking back, and found Potter, standing in the corridor."

"Typical." Brooke muttered, though the two saw nothing typical about it. James in fact, looked a little insulted. "Where was this?" she asked her.

"Uh, down on the 2nd floor, near the portrait of Wert." Brooke nodded grimly.

"Great, you guys have been so much more help than you realize. Take their advice, by the way, just forget this ever happened. Oh, and as promised." She smiled and opened the portrait for them. James walked in and Lily started for the hole when Brooke called out to her.

"Hey Lily?" Lily backed out and looked at the portrait girl. "Nice coat."

_2 hours earlier..._

Remus, Peter held up a lamp as Sirius and Remus surveyed the Marauders Map. The trio strode down a dark corridor under the invisibility cloak.

"Do you see him?" Peter whispered.

"No, not yet Wormtail." Remus said back.

"Wait! There he is, on the third floor!" Remus gazed at the Map.

"What are you talking about? Oh look he's there, in the astronomy tower." Peter peaked over at the map and exclaimed; "No! He's.. right... behind us." The three were intently focused on the Map, but kept walking unconsciously. Sirius let out an exasperated sigh and pointed to the spot he saw had a little mark labeled _James Potter_.

"He's _here_." Remus looked at the spot Sirius pointed to.

"Did you put your finger on top of the dot?" Peter asked.

"_NO_! He's _right _there." he jabbed the parchment.

"Jeez Sirius be careful, you'll break it!" Remus exclaimed. The three teens turned a corner. "We don't get what you're saying, there's nothing there. James is _here_." Remus said, pointing to the astronomy tower.

"I'm telling you guys, he's following us, how are you not seeing it?" he sounded worried. Remus gasped and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Maybe we should be asking how are we seeing anything at all." Sirius stared at his friend, confused.

"Moony are you okay?"

"Yeah Remus what are you saying." Remus took the Map and spread it out on the floor. Being careful, of course, to cover it with the cloak.

"Look at this!" he said, pointing to the Map.

"It's the Slytherin dormitories. What about them?" Peter said. Remus pointed at them insistently.

"Yes, exactly!" Remus said. "What do you see?"

"There's nothing there Moony." Sirius said. Remus smiled.

"Exactly. There's _nothing there_. And here." he pointed to the Ravenclaw dorms. "What do you see?" the boys looked at the Map again.

"They're the Ravenclaw dorms, Moony. What are you trying to show us? There's-" Sirius stopped talking for a moment, then gazed back at the Map.

"Shit!" he cursed. Peter looked confused.

"What are you all talking about? What's going on?"

"Wormtail you loaf, don't you see it?" Peter looked at the Map.

"See what?"

"Peter." Remus said. "There's _no one_ on here. Someone's screwed the Map." For some unknown reason, the three boys were suddenly filled with fear. All the dots disappeared, slowly being replaced by a different type of dot. They were pure white.

"Look!" Remus exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Peter said.

"Wait, did it just walk into the wall?" Sirius asked.

"Oh Merlin it did."

"What's it even labeled?" As if on cue, curly cursive letters appeared above on the lump inside the line that indicated a wall.

_Carmarthen Graja_

Another dot appeared in a classroom on the third floor .

_Billy McHindle_

One on the grounds.

_Pheonix_

One straight on a wall.

_Maya Leonette_

Two, very close together, on the second floor.

_Marcus Garcia_

_Lily Potter_

"Wait a second!" Remus gasped. "Lily Potter?"

"Um, guys?" Peter whimpered.

"Shut up Peter. Merlin it does say that!"

"Guys..." Peter moaned fearfully.

"What the hell is happening to the map!?"

"Remus-"

"Hold on Peter. Maybe the Map is telling the future and these are students that will be coming here..."

"James would have a field day."

"Yeah I bet."

"Moony! Pad-foot!" The boys whipped around to look at the trembling boy in front of them.

"_What_ Peter?!" Sirius said exasperatedly. Peter gulped.

"I just realized..."

"Yes..." Remus prompted.

"Um, aren't we right here?" he asked, pointing to the third floor, right next to where a little dot labeled Billy McHindle had made his way out of a class room and down a corridor, standing right behind them. The three boys slowly turned around and saw a tall teenage boy their age with olive skin and curly dark brown hair. He was smiling mischievously and opened his mouth to speak.

"You know, there's not much point in an invisibility cloak if you can be heard a hallway and a closed door away." he said to what must have seemed empty space. He reached forward and lifted the cloak of of them. Then he picked up the Map. He stared at it.

"You do realize that this thing is useless once we get here? Our presence sort of jams the spells. You see us know, but soon, it'll get frizzy and you'll only see people who aren't where they should be, like your seeing three James Potter's." he folded the map and put it in his pocket. "You won't be needing it anymore."

"Who are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm Billy."

"Well we know that. But who _are_ you?" Remus insisted. Billy sighed.

"Look, Remus-"

"I never told you my name."

"-this will be difficult, but I need you, all three of you, to just go back to bed. Forget this ever happened." He winked and started walking away.


	4. Michael Phelps and HeadAches

**A million times late, I know. I'm sorry. But enjoy. **

**Michael Phelps and HeadAches**

Disclaimer: Oreo, Rose, Gaby, Jas, all mine. I love them. Michael Phelps? Yeah. I actually wrote that part before all the pot miruana or whatever crap about the swimmer came out, so there's no hidden diss there. Same thing with Oreo, no racial whatever there, I nicknamed her that when I was like, 11 and I didn't know it was some kind of aweful insult. I just wanted to shorten her real name (Ororo) so made her enjoy the cookie that sounds kind of the same. Yes I named her Ororo after the X-men. I have a whole story about Mary on my HPFF account, StickOutFromTheCrowd. It's corny, but whatever. I realize this is all kind of drifting from being a disclaimer, so I'll get to the point. I don't own HP. There, I said it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Oh, P.S. A little language in this one, but I've upped the rating to T and am planing to take advantage of this, so expletive wimps, back out now.

* * *

"Mmph." Peter whimpered the next day at breakfast.

"I'll bet five gallons my headache is worse than yours." Remus huffed meekly.

"Yeah, well be thankful we don't have one like James." Sirius wheezed into his soup. Frank Longbottom strolled down and sat across from them having caught that last bit of conversation.

"I hope he gets better soon, he looked awful, could hardly get out of bed." he said brightly. The three marauders glared at him for his cheerfulness.

"What's got you all smiley? And by the way, he _couldn't_ get out of bed, that's kind of why we're worried." Sirius said, promptly swallowing a spoonful of soup. Frank grinned.

"I've never understood how you eat soup for breakfast." he said vaguely.

"Frank, don't ignore the question." Remus said. Frank laughed and looked down embarrassedly.

"If you must know..." he started. "I... I saw Alice last night." Despite their headaches, the marauders heads snapped up. Of course, right after they groaned loudly, but then Peter got control of himself and managed to exclaim "_Alice_! Like, like Prewett?!" Frank got a dreamy look.

"Yeah. She flooed in the common room after her auror training. I've barely seen her since she graduated last year."

"Where did you go?!" Remus asked, astonished. "And how did she floo in? The fireplaces are watched." Frank grinned.

"She has her sources. We went to the Hogshead, ordered a pint to go and talked by the beach tree. It was fantastic. Beautiful." he said dreamily.

"Mate, you're whipped." Sirius said sympathetically, patting him on the shoulder.

"Wait till you get a steady lady friend Sirius." Frank replied omnisciently.

"Sirius?" Peter guffawed weakly. "He's never had more than three dates with the same girl at a time."

"Correction, Peter. He's never had more than three _consecutive_ dates with the same girl." Remus smirked faintly.

"I resent -" but Sirius was cut off at that moment though, because Dumbledore had called their attention.

"I welcome the fact that so many of you are up this early on a Saturday!" he began. Sirius groaned.

"Why _are_ we up this early?" he whined. Frank slapped him on the arm to shut him up.

"And this admirable tendency is the reason you are able to witness the sorting of a new Professor and student, who, due to an unfortunate accident, arrived later in this year. Please welcome them!" As he spoke, Professor McGonagal had emerged with a familiar raggedy old hat, closely followed by two people that made most of the grand hall gasp, because they looked incredibly familiar.

"S.B. Rettop, our new assistant Professor." Dumbledore said brightly of the young man who looked eerily like James as he was handed the hat. He put it on top of his head and the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"And Honey Luna Rettop, out new seventh year!" Dumbledore grinned goofily, rather giving off the impression that he was confunded. Or drunk.

"GRIFFINDOR!" shouted the hat from atop the petite girl's curly dark red head. She trotted over to the table slightly moodily, but with a definite spring in her step.

"Hi, I'm Honey." her voice carried to the marauders as she warmly greeted the sixth and seventh year girls, sitting down with them while the newly sorted Professor Rettop looked at her forlornly from the staff table.

"She looks exactly like Evans!" Peter squeaked to his equally shocked friends. Sirius pulled out of his daze and gave Honey a critical eye.

"Oh come off it," he retorted. "they look kinda similar but she's a lot shorter and her eyes are brown. Look at Rettop! He's like James long lost twin!"

"I think it's just a coincidence." Remus said logically. "They have the same last name so they're probably related, and we know _that_ will never be so between Prongs and Evans.

The others muttered a brief agreement. "I hope the owl post gets here soon," he added thoughtfully. "I wanted to see the prophet- oh! Like clockwork." because as he finished that sentence, hundreds of owls swarmed into the hall, and other students began milling in.

"You know," Frank said with his mouth full of muffin while a very aged owl dropped him some envolopes. "-thanks Izzy- speaking of the real Evans, where is she? Haven't seen her all day. Oh!" he exclaimed excitedly, looking at one of the envelopes. "This one's from Alice!"

"I dunno." Peter shrugged. Sirius paused for a moment, then looked over to where Honey had sat down with Lily's roommates.

"OI!" he yelled, and they stopped talking to look at him. "Where's Evans?!" There a hesitant silence and he looked them over. The seventh year gryffindor girls were very interesting to him, because they all didn't fawn over him like the rest of the girls in the school. Gabrielle was glaring at him, looking almost strenuously intimidating with her dark eyes narrowed into little canoes, set on buttery skin and framed by impossibly straight black hair split severely down the middle. She was sharp and snappy with people she didn't like, namely him, but she seemed very ... jolly, if not a bit sardonically so, the moment she was focused on anybody else.

"What's it to you Black?" she said sharply, like a crocodile snapping shut on an innocent fish.

"You haven't started harboring a top secret crush on Lily too, have you Sirius?" Jasmine chided. Jasmine. Now she was a completely different story. There was hardly ever any malice in her voice when she talked to him, and she knew them all fairly well because her older brother, Todd, had been on the quidditch team with them. But at the same time she freaked him out because she looked like a combination of him and Snape. A fairly nice one, but nonetheless. She had his grey eyes and his hair if his hair was much longer and curlier and glossier and a lot thicker... well, maybe she didn't have his hair. But definitely his eyes, they were always sparkling and laughing. Meanwhile she had a slightly less prominent version of Snape's nose, and Snape's thin lips, even though she wore dark rouge on them that made her look very quick-ass and at the same time very snoggable, because she had a mysterious and enchanting aura around her that everyone except her roommates seemed immune to. But she was a chaser, and a damn good one too. She applied for the spot after after her brother graduated two years ago. Still, any chance of her fawning over him? Not likely. She'd probably find it "degrading" or something to spend all her attention on a guy. Shame.

"She had an awful headache and couldn't make it down. Rosey and Mary volunteered to take her down to see Madam Pomphrey." Oreo said. As usual, he barely understood a word she spoke, but she sounded fantastic saying it. Oreo was tall and majestically graceful looking, like a giraffe lifting its head up on a grassy plain. Her skin was coal black but she had icy blue eyes, and long, thick braids with worn scarlet and gold wooden beads on the end. She and her family came to London from Africa when she was about seven and she had this incredibly awesome accent. All her words were deep and rolled assuringly from the depths of her throat. They always sound like music from some ethereal combination of a drum and an xylophone.

Of course, she was clumsy as hell. The girl could hardly go five minutes without knocking something over. And damned if he knew wether she'd ever looked twice at a guy. Even if she had, it probably wasn't him. So that was three of the six gryffindor girls.

Evans. Yeah, _sure_. Then Rose. She was an odd one. Blind, apparently because of some sort of gene in her system, it gave her a creepy good memory and _sweet _occlumency. And she took this potion to help her see, apparently even into the next room, or inside a closed box and stuff to the effect. Weird. Unsettlingly so. But back to the subject. She was definitely cute; short, pink asian-looking eyes, floppy, curly, bushy white-blond hair. But she was taken. Jasmine's older brother Todd? That's her boyfriend, still going strong. The pink pearl of her promise ring glinted on her finger.

Then finally Mary. She would never go for any guy whatsoever, because she got her heart broken and swore off of guys in fourth year. He didn't know the whole story, you'd need to ask the girls. Point is, NONE OF THEM FANCIED HIM!!!!!

"Oh my god!" Remus choked. Sirius, delving out of his muse, looked over at his friend.

"What is it Moony?" Frank asked anxiously.

"It's Voldemort." Remus said gravely. "His damn death eaters got Michael Phelps." A collective gasp went around the table. Micheal Phelps was the train driver that got them all to Hogwarts. He also just so happened to be Remus's godfather.

"Remus-" Peter started, laying a meaty hand on his friends forearm. Remus shook him away. He stared coldly at the paper. They all new that look. When Remus would not be shaken trying to force them to do their homework. When Remus heard about werewolf discrimination. When he had defended peter from the tauntings of Lucius Malfoy in second year. This was Remus turning stress and anger into steely resolve.

"Remus," Frank said sharply. A flash of dark red in his peripheral vision made Sirius snap his head to his side. "don't do anything you're gonna regret-" As Frank spoke, Sirius watched Honey Luna Terrop swing her legs over the bench and walk over to them. Remus banged his fist on the table.

"Fucked if I'm going to let this bastard start picking off my family. Michael was in a Muggle support group, that's why they knocked him off. My whole family is involved in organizations like that. I'm not going to sit idly by why some monster is rising in power and taking down any opposing belief in the process."

"Remus, isn't it?" All the heads turned to see the sturdy but tiny Honey standing in front them. Sirius groaned inside. Usually girls looked nervous when first speaking to them, especially if she had heard about them from a secondary source. They looked down and shuffled their feet and blushed.

Honey blinked at them expectantly, blush-free.

"I heard you talking about your friend. I'm sorry." She told Remus earnestly, a tremble in her lip. "I'm Honey."

"Remus, but you knew that." He answered. "This is Peter," He gestured. "Frank, and-"

"Sirius Black." Sirius said suavely, holding out his hand. Honey grinned and shook it, leaning in.

"Gabrielle told me to let you know I'm taken." She whispered like it was secret, even though all the guys could hear. She jumped perkily back to a normal sitting position. "And happily so." She added brightly. The her expression turned melancholy. "I'm sorry, you must be upset about the death of your friend."

"Actually, until you mentioned him, I had been pleasantly distracted." Remus murmured. "He was my godfather. Have you lost anyone yet to Voldemort?" Peter flinched. Honey's chin was rested on her laced fingers.

"My grandparents. My dad's godfather. My cousin-in-law slash god-brother's parents and his grandfather. My Uncle. My sister in law's mother. Friends." she paused. "And some people who were down right bastards, but didn't deserve to die."

There was a tense silence.

"That's terrible." Frank said. Honey shook herself out a slight reverie. She shrugged, not unkindly.

"I have a big family. Lots of friends. Lots of friends married into the family. We're in the middle of a war, we've been remarkably lucky death-wise." Then she smiled and shook her head. "Aside from all that, I'm going through a ruff time right now, but I don't want this to be a gloomy saturday." She stood up. "Anybody want to go running?" The marauders groaned.

"Actually, we sort of have throbbing headaches." Peter said. Honey grimaced appropriately, but there was a mysterious sparkle to her eye.

"Sorry. It was nice meeting you all, you'll feel better around nine. As for you're friend, well, he'll have to stay in bed." They blinked at her. She pinched her lips. "Better make that around ten. Do me a favor, forget I just said that." And then she turned and walked over to the third year Ravenclaws.

* * *

So......... DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?! Next Chap, it's time for some character building, and a surprise visit from a character that went MIA this Chapter. I'm gonna post a quickie of this from the girls point of view, so check that out, you get to se Lily. Briefly, anyways.

Love Always,

-Mary


End file.
